Frontier: Unknown Battle
by T3rran
Summary: Using Digimon from other seasons as 'spirits' for two of my OC's. Just a short battle scene between my character 'Jason' and 'David'. Read and Review. Oneshot.


We tune into the Frontier season of Digimon, a battle between Jason and David...

Jason unsheathes his sword, and takes his shield out, "I will not let you harm them any more. So turn your black magic ass around and leave." Jason, who is Galantmon right now, stands in a defensive stance around his injured comrades, Ashley McConnell, and their new found friend, Ryan Wilson.

Devimon, who is David in his digimon form, laughs maniacally, "You? Think you can stand up to me? I am Devimon the Warlock from hell itself! And what are you?" He looked Jason square in the eye and spat, "A rejected Royal Knight, pitiful." He glared at Jason, eye's glowing red, "I'm going to end this quick." He holds his hand out, palm facing up, and a green ball of fire, and it grows to the size of a small boulder, "Fel Fire Blast!" He rears his hand back, and throws it at Jason.

Jason braces himself for the impact, hiding him and his friends behind his tower shield, Royalist. The Fel Fire Blast catches his shield on fire, and he tosses it aside, and it explodes into data. "So be it, Devimon." Jason takes his long sword, Junthis, and charges at the warlock. "Relentless Strike!" Jason jumps in the air, flips his blade 180 degrees, and tries to bring it down on Devimons head.

Devimon did not flinch, he snapped both his fingers, and two fiery long swords that had black flames for blades appeared, and he repelled the strike, causing Jason to fall towards the ground away from David, and skid a few feet. "HAHAHA! Did you really think your strike would ACTUALLY hit me?" He tossed his two blades in the sky and snapped again, the blades disappeared, but he was holding a staff. "Meet my newest creation, Staff of the Ancients." He held his staff above his head, "With this, I can do things you couldn't even begin to comprehend. Let me demonstrate one of the few things it can do." Jason got on his feet holding his sword in an aggressive stance, and he charged at him. "Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't run, you could hurt yourself. Curse of Exhaustion!" David shouted, and pointed his staff at Jason. Jason felt himself become tired, he could no longer wield his sword, let alone stand, and he trips over his own foot, and hits the ground, releasing his sword and hitting his head on the rocky ground. "Ah! Don't worry, the effects are only temporary, but until then, I can toy with you, lets move on." David twirled his staff between his fingers like a baton.

Jason tried to get up, but his body was to heavy. "Don't even start to toy with me you bas-"

David stopped twirling his staff, and wagged his finger "Temper temper! I think we need an attitude adjustment." He teleported twenty feet away. "How about this for a punishment, Hell Fire!" He threw his hands up, right hand clenching the staff as if for dear life, then threw them back down like he was holding a heavy rock, onto Jason.

Jason looked up to see numerous falling rocks heading straight for his body. "That figures." They slammed into his body, giving his armor scratches and nice dents, but left him virtually unharmed. He reached over his head with his right hand to get his sword and got up on his feet, he had regained all his strength that was lost from the Curse, and laughed mockingly, "Hah! You barely even hurt me!"

David raised an eyebrow, slightly disgusted at Jason's mocking of the Hell Fire he had just casted, "Really? Well, I can fix that," He through his left hand out as far as it could go towards Jason, and shouted, "Mind Blast!"

Jason's head was spinning, he had a terrible headache. The pain was immense, he dropped his sword, and fell to his knee's, holding his head. "My god! What is this! My head, it hurts... so badly!" He fell over on his side, he felt like he was going to hurl from all the pain his head was giving. Then it stopped, and he quickly grabbed Junthis. He leaped to his feet, holding Junthis at the ready in a battle ready pose.

David was laughing evilly, "Hah! That's not even the half of the pain I can cause you! With just the wave of a hand, I cam engulf your whole body in flames!" He held his hand to his chin, "Now that I think about it, that wouldn't be a bad idea..." He trailed off

Jason took a defensive stance quickly, bracing himself for the spell he mentioned, "Your a sick man you know that?"

David grinned, "Not even close." He began to fondle with his staff, inspecting it and moving it around, "So, whadda waitin for? Charge me again, all heroic and the like. I promise I won't use the exhaustion curse again." Not even pretending to pay attention to Jason, all attention he had looked like it was on the staff.

Jason had no choice, if he stood by, it would be a staring contest, or at worst case scenario, he would use that spell. '_The unknown is better than this'_ He thought, taking off at a sprint, "Fiery Slash!" His sword glowed a blue flame that engulfed the metal blade.

David already had his move planned, and stopped fondling his staff, "Cute! A sword with fire around it! My turn! Shadow Trance!" The whole area between him and Jason was black, virtually blinding Jason.

Jason was swinging his sword, trying to cut through it and hopefully hit David, "What is this?" It was sucking oxygen out of him. He feel to the ground, trying to find a patch of air to breathe. Then it disappeared, like nothing happened. "Holy..." He trailed off and took a huge breath in.

"Don't you just LOVE this? I've never had more fun with any digimon ever!" He cackled, and silenced himself quickly. "But I tire of this game. Curse of Agony!" He tossed his hand out at Jason again.

Jason felt his body start to hurt... everywhere. He felt like his muscles were being ripped apart, his bones felt like they were being grinded into dust. He screamed in pain, he could not stop the pain that slowly reached from his neck, slithering down his body to infect the rest of his body with pain. He was on the verge of crying. "Oh my god! Stop it! Please! Oh my god the pain!" He was squirming, hoping this would remove his internal suffering. It did not succeed, and he then felt like his skin caught fire, when it really didn't.

David kept his grin, "You see how it feels? The pain of being the good guy? Heroic's." He blew out a puff of air angrily, "You're getting what you deserve." Jason started to crawl away, suppressing the pain so he could move, even if it was just a few inches. "Ah, trying to leave?" He kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. Jason fell back down, screaming in pain. "You will NOT leave here! You WILL suffer! Curse of Agony!" David screamed again.

Jason felt the spell renew itself, over laping the same spell following the same trail the first one did, and adding to the pain he already had, "Jesus Christ!" He was crying now, and screaming in pain, shrieking with every passing moment that this spell continued to tick, "You heartless bastard!" He scowled, fighting the urge to give up and just cry from pain he was recieving. Jason got up to crawl away again.

"Would you stop trying to RUN!" He jabbed his staff into Jasons back, causing him to fall forward again. Jason let out a small groan of pain, "Thats what I like to hear! Curse of Agony! Curse of Agony! Curse of Agony!" He repeated, smiling with every repeat of the dreadful words.

Jason had lost his voice, he could scream no more, his body was ready to rip itself apart from all the pain, the rapid repeat of the spell tripled the pain that was caused, he could barely keep himself together. He got up to crawl away, but David kicked him onto his side. He finally gained his voice back, but barely managed to speak, "Got anything else for me?" He said, pushing back watery tears of pain, keeping his teeth clenched, using all the will in his body to suppress the pain as a whole so he could speak.

David eyes widened, "I must say, I am impressed! Your pain suppression is amazing! Most people would have at least blacked out by now!" Then he got rid of his wide eyes, and narrowed them, "But, you say all the wrong things, I got _plenty _of things for you." David held his palm out again, and this time a black ball appeared, Jason looked up at it in fear, what could this be? That Curse of Agony was about the worst thing he has ever felt. Just as David was getting ready to cast, he felt something, and made the black ball disappear, "Bigger prey awaits me, I will play with you sometime later. Until then, my friend!" He vanished.

Jason ditched his spirit, and faded back into his human form. He didn't have a bruise on him, or even dead skin, but his head hurt, his body was in such pain he could do nothing but lie in the spot, and his nose was bleeding horribly, though it was not broken. His friend Ashley rushed over to him, "Oh my god, Jason! Are you ok?! We heard you scream, and thought he was tearing you apart!" She knelled down next to him, and put a hand behind his head so he could look her in the eye, and she could see his eyes, the silver blue they were, and the tears he suppressed.

Jason coughed, "He did, but he kept it from leaking out everywhere, it hurts to even move." He looked at her, and smiled stupidly, "I didn't know there were three of you Ashley..." And he passed out.

Ashley gasped, but Ryan came over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Rest assured, he will live. But David really screwed him up, I'm surprised he didn't black out earlier." He put his hand around her arm, and lifted her off the ground, and then put Jason on his back, carrying him like he would as if he was giving someone a piggy back ride. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to be here when he decides to come 'play' with us again."


End file.
